Fates Intertwined: The Host Club Edition
by lexlovesya
Summary: Kaoru has had strange dreams ever since he was little. He doesn't know what they mean, only that one thing seems to be a constant in them: a girl. What happens when he actually meets the girl of his dreams and learns that she too has weird dreams? It seems their fates are intertwined. Read to find out how and why! Rewrite of More Than I Thought I Was.
1. Prologue Part One

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN OHSHC!**

_Prologue: Part One_

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away there lived a prince. His mother had died when he was young, his father was away defending the kingdom, all his sisters were married, and his older brother was too busy running the kingdom in their father's place. The prince's only friend was his loyal servant boy, and in time the two became closer than brothers. Yet the prince was still lonely.

'My Lord, Prince Keiji, I can not bare to see you so sad.' The servant boy kneeled in front of his friend. 'Please tell me what it is that will make you happy, and I'll be sure to do it.' Keiji thought for a moment before smiling.

'Akio, I wish you to bring more servants here, that they will provide me company.' So Akio found more servants and brought them to the prince's chambers, where a grand feast had been set up. The servants rejoiced and made merry with the prince, who was glad for his new friends. Including Akio, he now had thirteen companions, and for the next month he would host a feast for them every night. Keiji grew to love them almost as much as he loved the servant boy and wished no harm to ever befall them, so he went to request something of his brother.

'My Lord, Prince Kiyoshi, before I met these servants I was very lonely, and I now care for them so that if any misfortune befell them, I would die of a broken heart. I ask thee, dear brother, to provide protection for them.' The prince's brother smiled, and pulled him into an embrace.

'My dear Keiji, I have seen the sadness that once shrouded your eyes, and now that it is lifted I wish it never to return. For each of your servants I will provide a knight as their guardian, and I will protect the servant boy Akio who was your first friend and whom you love like a brother.' The knights and the servants soon became very close to one another, and for a while the people lived happily. Then one day Akio found a strange girl collapsed at his door, as if she'd been trying to seek his help. He immediately brought her inside, and laid her on his bed. He didn't leave her side the entire day, and the prince and his brother eventually went to check on him. As soon as both laid eyes on the girl they became infatuated by her.

'Who is this maiden?' Keiji asked, but the Akio only shrugged.

'I know not. I found her at my doorstep, and brought her inside. She has been asleep all day.' Kiyoshi kneeled at her side, gently placing his hand on her forehead. The girl awoke immediately.

'Are you the ruler of this kingdom?' She asked him in a voice like silk, and all the eldest prince could do was stare.

'Yes he is.' Keiji smiled at her. 'And who might you be?'

'I am Akari, and I come from the northern village. I bring terrible news; King Hiroshi has fallen.' Akari explained how the king had won the battle against the northern invaders, but died from an infection of his wound. His last request had been for Akari to travel to the kingdom, and tell his sons about his fate. 'Your father was a great man. You should be proud.'

'Keiji, Akio. See to it that Akari is properly taken care of.' Kiyoshi said as he stood up then left the room.

'Is he going to be alright?' Akari asked as she watched him leave.

'In time, his pain will fade. Come, lets get you settled.' Keiji took the girls hand and brought her to the castle. Over the next few months, Akari spent much time with both princes, and Keiji fell in love with her. He was even planning on asking her to marry him, but for some reason Akio advised him against it.

'You do not know her heart. Suppose she loves another?'

'Akio is there something you're not telling me?'

'No my lord.'

'Then please tell me where I can find her.' After a moments hesitation, Akio sighed and gave in.

'She is in the garden with your brother, but,'

'Thank you Akio!' Keiji called behind him a he ran off to the rose garden, all the while planning what he would say. However, the sight that awaited him broke his heart.

'Akari,I love you with all my heart, and I don't know what i would do without you. Please, become my bride.' Kiyoshi asked as he held the girls hand.

'Oh Kiyoshi. Of course I'll marry you.' Akari threw herself into the prince's arms, and the two shared a passionate kiss. At that moment, Keiji's heart grew cold, and he stormed off to his room, but not without summoning his thirteen servants and their guardians.

'Who knew that my brother and Akari were in love?' He asked angrily, and when no one, not even Akio, met his gaze he had his answer. 'So you all knew. Alright better question, why didn't any of you tell me?'

'My lord, we didn't want to hurt thought-'

'Get out.' Keiji mumbled.

'Pardon?'

'Get OUT! GET OUT! OUT I SAY! LEAVE!' The prince ran them all from his room, then began to weep. 'Why? Akari, Kiyoshi, how could you betray me so?'That night, Keiji left the kingdom on horseback, traveling to the land of his family's enemy. He knew the Akiyama clan was familiar with black magic, and he would need their help to seek his revenge. After several days of travel, he reached his destination, and met with the head of the Akiyama family.

'So you wish to curse those who betrayed you, yes?' The old man asked.

'Yes I do. Can you help me?'

'I believe so, but I have to warn you, every thing comes with a price. Are you sure you are willing to pay that price?'

'Yes. I am.'

'Then hold out your arm.' Keiji did as he was told, wincing as the man cut him and himself. 'Ishvan tu mon cur vu fre des vous is vit!'He chanted, and the blade grew red. 'This blade now has a thirst for blood, anyone who is cut by it will bleed on it until it is full. Here.'

'That is the curse?'

'No. This is but a result of creating the curse. Now, name those who have betrayed you most.'

'Kiyoshi, Akari, and Akio.'

'Ah your brother. Very well, those three now bare the worst of your curse. Are you prepared to seal it?'

'Yes.'

'Remember, you agreed. Ishvan tu mon cur vu fre des vous is vit. Van vere nit san gou ret mont.' Suddenly, a piercing pain shot through the prince's body, and he collapsed, starting to cough blood.

'What...did..you...'

'It is your price, young prince. In exchange for my services, you too will be cursed, along with every other generation of your family to come, until the curse is broken. You will suffer the most, that is always the price of a curse placed on one's kin. Farewell, young prince. You won't live for much longer.' And the old man was right. Keiji died there, alone, tears of regret streaming down his face." Nine year old Kana Nightingale drank from her water bottle as her best friend Kai Sasigawa stared at her.

"Are you kidding me? That can't be the end." Kai protested as she crossed her arms over her swimsuit. The girls were at the pool due to a school field trip.

"Sorry but that's all I've got. My dream ended after that. Trust me, I wish there was more too." Kana sighed as she laid down on her towel. Lately she'd been having a lot of weird dreams but this was one of the rare ones she could remember vividly, and it was slightly disturbing.

"So...Have you dreamt of her lately?" Kai whispered.

"If you're talking about my twin, then yes. In fact he was in my dream last night, observing the story like I was. You want to know what the strangest thing is though?"

"There was a boy with auburn hair in my dream too, also observing it. It was so weird! I've never even seen him before."

"That is weird. What do you think it means?"

"I don't know." Suddenly Kana stood up. "Something's not right." She mumbled as she ran to the deep end of the pool and jumped in. A few seconds later she emerged with a passed out raven haired girl.

{MEANWHILE}

"And that was when I woke up." Kaoru Hitachiin told his twin, Hikaru, as they laid on their bed.

"Wow that sucks."

"Yeah but that's not even the weirdest part. There were these twin girls in my dream too, just watching what was happening."

"You know, you're dreams keep getting weirder and weirder. I'm beginning to worry about you."

"I think I'll be fine. I don't remember half of them anyways." Kaoru yawned and then snuggled into his brother. "I'm tired. Let's go to sleep."

"Alright." Hikaru turned of the light then wrapped his arms around his twin. "Night."

"Goodnight."

**Hello lovely readers! For those of you who are just starting to read this, welcome! To those of you who are from More Than I Thought I Was, hello again my friends! See I told you I'd get the first chapter out by today! I should have another one tomorrow, so see you then! BYE! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Prologue Part Two

**Hello people of FanFiction! I bring to you another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC!**

_Prologue: Part Two_

_(Three Years Later)_

"So, you're just leaving?" Kana leaned back in her swing so that she was looking straight up at the sun. This was the place she'd first met Kai, ironic how it would also be the last time she saw her.

"I have to. My parents want to go back to Japan. We were only living in America until the company here took off."

"...They still expect you to be like that Ootori boy, huh?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing I guess... Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course! You're my best friend, Kana."

"Then why can't we keep in contact Kai?" Kana turned to her friend with tears in her eyes. "I don't understand why we can't at least write each other."

"Kana..." Kai reached out a hand to her best friend. "I'm sorry. It's just... my parents don't want me to be distracted."

"THIS ISN'T FAIR KAI! EVERYTHING YOU DO IS FOR YOUR PARENTS! WHAT ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT?" Kana wiped away her tears. "Why can't you be happy too?"

"Kana, please don't make this harder than it already is. Sure this isn't what I want, but what am I supposed to do? It's not like I can just leave my family!"

"I know." Kana stood up to wrap her arms around her raven haired friend. "I'm just gonna miss you so much. Promise me you'll come back as soon as possible!"

"I will. Remember that no matter what happens or how long it takes, I will find you."

"I'll remember. I love you Kai."

"I love you too Kana." The girls released each other and Kana wept as she watched her closest friend walk out of her life.

(Three More Years Later)

"Kana. I don't want to go." A brown haired thirteen year old boy held onto his older sister as tears leaked down his face.

"I know it hurts Nao, but we have to say goodbye." She said soothingly as she stroked his hair, fighting back her own tears for his sake.

"But I can't say goodbye to Mom! This isn't fair!"

"Nao look at me." Kana held her brother's face in her hands. "I get that this is hard for you, because it's hard for me to, but just because you don't go to the funeral doesn't mean they'll come back. Grandpa, Mamie, and Mom are gone, and it hurts, and it's not fair, and I just want to find that drunk driver and push him off a cliff, but none of that matters. You can't spend your life mourning them, they wouldn't want that. You have to be strong, and find a way to carry on. That's what Mom did when Dad died, and that's what we'll do now. Okay?"

"O-okay." Nao sniffed. "Will you sing Mamie's lullaby for me?"

"Of course." Kana kissed his forehead before singing the old French song.

_Au clair de la lune (_By the light of the moon)

_Mon ami Pierrot (_My friend Pierrot)

_Prête-moi ta plume (_Lend me your pen)

_Pour écrire un mot (_To write a word)

_Ma chandelle est morte (_My candle is dead)

_Je n'ai plus de feu (_I have no more fire)

_Ouvre-moi ta porte (_Open your door for me)

_Pour l'amour de Dieu (_For the love of God)

_Au clair de la lune, (_By the light of the moon)

_Pierrot répondit : (_Pierrot replied)

_« Je n'ai pas de plume, _("I don't have any pen,)

_Je suis dans mon lit. _(I am in my bed)

_Va chez la voisine, _(Go to the neighbor's,)

_Je crois qu'elle y est, _(I think she's there)

_Car dans sa cuisine _(Because in her kitchen)

_On bat le briquet. »_(Someone is using the lighter)

_Au clair de la lune, _(By the light of the moon)

_L'aimable Lubin; _(Likable Lubin)

_Frappe chez la brune, _(Knocks on the brunette's door)

_Elle répond soudain _(She soon responds)_:_

_-Qui frappe de la sorte? _(Who's knocking like that?)

_Il dit à son tour_ (He then replies)_:_

_-Ouvrez votre porte, _(Open your door)

_Pour le Dieu d'Amour. _(For the God of Love!)

_Au clair de la lune, _(By the light of the moon)

_On n'y voit qu'un peu. _(One could barely see)

_On chercha la plume, _(The pen was looked for,)

_On chercha le feu _(The light was looked for.)

_En cherchant d'la sorte, _(With all that looking)

_Je n'sais ce qu'on trouve;_ (I don't know what was found)

_Mais je sais qu'la porte _(But I do know that the door)

_Sur eux se ferma _(Was shut behind them.)

Kana held her brother close to her as she finished the song their grandmother had sung since they were babies. They were pulled from their quiet moment of peace by the knocking at the door.

_"Are you two ready?"_ Their grandmother's twin brother asks as he slowly opens the door. Kana easily slips into his native French to speak to him.

_"Yes Tonton." _She smiled sadly at Nao. _"I think we're ready now."_

_"Alright. I'll meet you in the car. Oh and Ange," _He said, using Kana's middle name. "_There's something very important I'd like to discuss with you later."_

(TIME SKIP TO AFTER FUNERAL)

"Thank you for coming Mrs. Shiawase." Kana held the hands of her family's friend.

"Of course. Your mother was a wonderful woman, and I'm honored to have known her. I brought someone here that I think you should meet. Hana!" She called to a girl about Kana's age who had long blonde hair and violet eyes framed by glasses. Hana walked over to the two, a sympathetic smile turning up her lips. "Kana, this is my daughter Hana."

"Our meeting is long overdue." Hana said as she shook Kana's hand. "I'm sorry for you're losses."

"Thank you. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime."

"I'd like that."

(Six Months Later)

"I'll miss you mon petit frére." Kana hugged Nao outside the gate to her airplane.

"I'll miss you too Nee-Chan," Nao kissed his sister's cheek before letting her go. She boarded the plane, marvelling at the fact that she was actually returning to her mother's homeland: Japan. She'd always loved visiting the country as a child, and now she would be living there for the rest of her high school life, attending the same school as her cousin. As the plane took off, Kana clutched at the locket her father had given her for her fourth birthday. She opened it slowly to reveal the photo of her parents on their wedding day, fighting back the tears. _I miss you so much. I'll do my best to make you proud. _She thought before laying back in her seat. It was two o'clock in the morning after all.

**Okay I know I said this last time and the didn't do it, but this time I PROMISE I will post the next chapter tomorrow. The cover is a picture of Kana that I drew. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Thank You to anyone who has read this story so far! I really appreciate it! Now on to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, even though it was the only thing on my Christmas list. (THANKS FOR THE SOCKS MOM!)**

_Chapter 1: And So It Begins_

Haruhi Fujioka was in her classroom eating her lunch and enjoying the small peace this time gave her when the doors burst open and a very loud blond ran over to the girl and began to shake her.

"HARUHI! HOW COULD YOU KEEP SUCH A SECRET FROM YOUR DADDY?" Tamaki Suoh yelled while shaking the girl in a boy's uniform.

"What are you talking about this time Senpai?"

"Yesterday the Host Club was asked to give a tour to a new foreign exchange student tomorrow so obviously I did some research on her." Kyoya Ootori said and then began to read from a page in his notebook, "Her name is Kana Nightingale; she is a first year and will be in the same class as you and the twins. She is coming from America and will be attending Ouran on a music scholarship; she is also your cousin on your mother's side and will be living with you and your father." He then snapped the book closed.

"So that's what it is," Haruhi sighed. "I didn't mean to keep a secret or anything it's just I didn't think it mattered if you knew Kana was coming or not. You would have met her soon enough."

"You mean you were going to bring Ka-Chan to the Host Club?" Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka asked excitedly with flowers around his face.

"Well yeah. I've already told her about you guys and she wants to meet you. That plus we'll be walking home together after school every day so she'll be around here a lot."

"Yay! We're getting another toy!" the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, cheered, "I wonder what she looks like?"

"You mean Kyoya-Senpai didn't show you a picture?" Haruhi asked with an intrigued look on her face.

"No. Surprisingly I couldn't gain a photo of Miss Nightingale past the age of five." Kyoya said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I bet Ka-Chan looks just like Haru-Chan, huh Takashi?"

"Maybe," Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka said to the smaller male.

"Oh I hope I'll be getting another cute little daughter!"

"You're not my dad and you're not Kana's either, Senpai." This sent the Host King into his emo corner.

"C'mon Haruhi, show us a picture already!" the twins insisted.

"Sorry guys but I don't have a recent picture of Kana either. You'll just have to wait till tomorrow."

{MAGICALLY FAST FORWARDING THROUGH TIME!}

**KAORU'S POV:** Later that night at the Hitachiin manor Kaoru bolted straight up in bed. He was breathing heavily and sweating. _That dream,_ he thought, _why is it always that dream?_

"Kaoru? Did you have that dream about the Zodiac again?" Hikaru asked as he put his arms around his younger brother.

"Yeah," Kaoru said after a long pause, "I don't understand what it means or why I have it so often. I can never remember more than some angel with all the zodiac animals plus the cat around her telling me that I 'hold the key.'"

"The key to what Kaoru?"

"….I don't know."

{MAGICALLY FAST FORWARDING THROUGH TIME!}

_Today is the day! _Kaoru sang in his mind. _Kana should be here for her tour any minute now._

"You're really excited to see Kana, Kaoru." His brother teased.

"You're just as excited as I am Hikaru. If she's anything like Haruhi, we should be able to have a lot of fun with her."

"I will not allow you two shady twins to harass my new daughter!" Tamaki declared. Before the twins could respond the doors opened and the members of the Host Club unanimously said, "Welcome," as rose petals danced out the room.

_I still have no idea where those come from. Note to self: ask Kyoya later._ Kaoru thought. When he looked at the door he saw Haruhi with a shorter girl who for some reason looked very familiar. She had layered, shoulder length brown hair that was a shade lighter than Haruhi's, and side swept bangs. Her eyes were the color of chocolate and were framed pretty, long lashes. Her light pink lips were formed into a shy smile, and she wore a light blue tank top with a jean skirt and light green sandals. She was very pretty and looked pretty similar to Haruhi, only much girlier. _That's probably why she looks so familiar._

"Everyone, this is my cousin, Kana Nightingale." Haruhi introduced the girl who bowed before speaking in a sweet voice.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you all."

Kaoru gaped at the girl in front of him. _I can't believe it! She's the angel in my dreams! _There was no denying that voice, it had spoken to him thousands of times throughout his life. As each Host introduced himself and welcomed the girl, all Kaoru could do was stare at her.

"KAORU!" Hikaru yelled in his brother's ear.

"AH! What is it? Why'd you yell?" Kaoru said; his eyes still on Kana.

"I called your name at least five times! We're starting the tour now," Hikaru lowered his voice, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Then why are you trembling?"

_Because I don't know what will happen now that she's here_. Kaoru thought, but he couldn't say that to Hikaru.

"Because it's cold in here." He said instead, wincing at the lame excuse. " C'mon they already left without us." He added while walking out the door, his brother trailing after him.

{MAGICALLY FAST FORWARDING THROUGH TIME}

**KANA'S POV:** Later that night in the apartment next to the Fujioka's, Kana lay awake in her bed thinking about the day's events. _It was a nice tour, but the Host Club's kind of weird. Do I really want to be a part of that every day? I could try avoiding them._ She then remembered how nice and funny all the different Hosts had been and smiled to herself. _But if I did that I wouldn't have nearly as much fun now would I?_

{SKIPPING TIME ONCE AGAIN! THIS HAPPENS A LOT, DOESN'T IT?}

Kana looked all around her as she and Haruhi walked to school. She hadn't been to Japan in years yet everything still felt so familiar. Well almost everything: she still couldn't shake this strange feeling she'd gotten as soon as she met the Host Club, like something life changing was going to happen. Honestly, it was starting to freak her out.

"Kana are you okay?" Haruhi said while taking Kana's hand.

"Just fine! Why?"

"Because you normally sing at all hours of the day. Now what's bothering you?" Kana sighed; her cousin could still read her like a book.

"I wish I knew," Was her honest answer.

**Kaoru's POV: **Kaoru had managed to avoid Kana all day. During class she sat on the other side of Hikaru, and she chose to eat lunch with Haruhi in the classroom instead of the cafeteria. Now he just had to make it through the Host Club and he'd be safe. Then he would drop out of school, move to Scotland, raise sheep, spin his own yarn, and sell it, making millions in a year.

"Kaoru, why are you avoiding Kana?" Hikaru said bluntly, crushing all of Kaoru's (unrealistic) dreams.

"What are you talking about? I'm not avoiding Kana." Hikaru gave him a look and Kaoru sighed in defeat. There was no fooling his brother. He explained about Kana being in his dreams, and how terrified he was by that, despite the fact she hadn't done anything to make him feel threatened.

"So what are you going to do? You can't avoid her forever, you know."

"I was planning on becoming a shepherd and making money off of my handspun yarn."

"…Seriously. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Kaoru said after a brief pause.

"Maybe she's not the angel in your dreams. After all, you didn't have one last night. And Kana's really cool; it'd be a shame for you not to get to know her."

"Are you saying I should stop avoiding her?"

"Yup."

Kaoru sighed. "I'll try it, but if something weird happens I'm moving to Scotland!" He said as they entered the music room.

{MEANWHILE}

**Kana's POV:** Haruhi and Kana were in the library studying when Kana gave a big sigh.

"What is it Kana?"

"I think Kaoru's been avoiding me." Haruhi didn't say anything, confirming her cousin's suspicions. Suddenly, the large clock tower chimed and Haruhi got up and began packing her things. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I'll never hear the end of it if I show up late."

"Oh that's right! I forgot about your debt to the Host Club. Let's go!" Kana said as she helped Haruhi gather her things. _My first official visit to the Host Club, it would be more fun if Kaoru wasn't avoiding me. What did I do wrong? _She thought as the two girls reached the door to the music room. When they opened it, they heard a chorus of "Welcome", and saw that the place had somehow been made into a tropical rainforest.

"What the? Where am I?" Haruhi said while Kana stood in shock. "I'm pretty sure it's still early spring."

"Hiding from the cold is no way for our guests to spend their time. Besides our heating system is the best." Tamaki said as he looked around the room dramatically. Haruhi scoffed at this.

"Do you have a problem Haruhi? Be careful what you say, you owe us 8 million yen, remember?" Kyoya said as he jotted something down in his notebook, and Tamaki began some speech about gentlemen and the cold.

"Kana, what's wrong?" The twins asked.

"Th-the music room..." The girl stuttered, pointing to the trees.

"Do you like it Ka-Chan?" Honey asked the stunned brunette as he took her hands.

"Not really..." This sent the HostKing straight into his emo corner., causing Kana to go into a panic. "What happened to Tamaki-Senpai?! Why does he have an emo corner?!"

"The boss is just upset that you don't like his idea." Hikaru and Kaoru answered the girl, and her eyes grew wide in realization._ Kaoru's talking to me? Yay! But wait, I made Senpai go into his corner? I don't want _him_ to avoid me! I have to make this right!_

"Ummm... Tamaki-Senpai? It's not that I dislike your idea, it's just because my favorite season is spring. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you-" Kana was interrupted by Tamaki grabbing the girl's hands and then spinning her around.

"Do you really mean it, Kana? Because there is one thing I'd really like you to do!"

"Sure anything! Just stop spinning me."

"Put on this outfit and help serve our guests, please!" Tamaki said as he held a very frilly maid outfit. Kana's face turned into an expression of disgust.

"I'll serve the guests, but no way in hell am I wearing that thing. It's bad enough I have to wear this yellow monstrosity." She said as she motioned to the girl's uniform she'd been forced to wear.

"You did tell him you'd do anything." Kyoya reminded her, and Kana could've sworn she saw an evil smile on his face.

"That's true Ka-Chan; we all heard it, right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"Guys if Kana doesn't want to..." Haruhi began, but was interrupted by the twins' rants of "Change! Change! Change!"

"ALRIGHT! I'll wear the stupid outfit! Happy?" When she came out blushing and dressed, Tamaki and the twins pulled her into a big hug, gushing over how adorable she looked. The blonde then released the girl and pranced to his "throne." He pointed directly at Kana with a saber he somehow got a hold of.

"From this day on, you shall serve our guests in this outfit every time the Host Club is in business!" Tamaki declared as Kyoya wrote it down.

"WHAT?!" And so Kana became the unwilling maid of the Host Club. So much for making every girl happy.

**Okay, that is all for today! Hopefully I shall give you another chapter tomorrow! Au revoir! **


	4. Chapter 2

**Hello once again! I bring to you another chapter!**

_Chapter 2: The Job of a High School... Hostess?_

**Kana's POV: **"Everyone, this is Kana Nightingale. She is Haruhi's cousin and has graciously volunteered to work as a maid here in the Host Club." Tamaki introduced her, and while the last part wasn't exactly true, it's not like denying it was going to help her at all. Instead, Kana smiled and bowed, trying not to fall over in her maid's uniform.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, and I look forward to getting to know each and everyone of you." Kana blushed as the "awws" started.

"She's so cute!" She heard one of them say.

"Look how tiny she is! She looks like a little doll!"

"That outfit! I just want to take her home, and put her on my dresser!" _Am I really that small? _ Kana looked to her cousin, but Haruhi seemed just as perplexed as she was.

{THE SKIPPING OF TIME}

"What heartlessness. Even with my lustrous skin shining like brilliant ivory, exposed by my Balinese king outfit, I'm no more than a slave before my goddess. I kneel before you and swear my loyalty." Tamaki said dramatically, tilting one of his client's chins towards him.

"Tamaki." The girl swooned.

"Oh wow! Lucky!" Another said. Kana hid a laugh by pretending to clear her throat as she cleaned off their table. The whole interaction was kind of the funniest thing in the world to her.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to tell you ladies. Next week the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party." Tamaki smiled at them.

"We're throwing a party?" Haruhi asked as Kana took the tea tray from her and went to serve the twins table.

"What kind of party is it going to be?" One of their guests asked.

"Is it going to be formal?" The other added.

"Yes, in fact we've rented the school's largest hall." Hikaru answered.

"It's a perfect place for dancing." Kaoru added. Suddenly Hikaru cupped Kaoru's chin, bringing their faces dangerously close, and all Kana could do was watch in horror.

"But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru." Hikaru said his brother's name seductively.

"Don't be upset Hikaru. I know exactly how you feel." The girls at the table burst from excitement while Kana cleared their table, an expression of bewilderment and dismay directed at the boys. _I really hope they're just pretending. _She walked over to the bar where Haruhi and Kyoya were watching the twins as well.

"The guests seem to be even more worked up then they usually are." Haruhi observed.

"So it's not like this every day?" Kana asked, her eye caught by Kyoya's notebook. _I wonder what he puts in that thing? _She thought, placing her tray down.

"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies." Kyoya continued to write, seeming not to notice the girl climbing onto the counter behind him.

"So are you the one who came up with this 'Tropical Paradise' idea?" _That's right Haruhi. Keep him distracted._

"I have no decision making authority. All of the club's policies have been laid out by the club's king, Tamaki, but I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk. Kana, what are you doing?" He asked without turning around.

"Uh, nothing."

"Then why are you standing on the counter?"

"Why _aren't_ you standing on the counter?"

"..."

"..."

"You're not seeing my notebook."

"Aw so close!"

"Actually not at all. I suggest you get back to work."

"Okay." Kana grabbed her tray again and shuffled to Honey's table.

"Ta da!"

"Oh you're so cute Honey!"

"Hi ladies! I love these Balinese flowers! We had them flown in! Takashi!" The taller male stopped, allowing his friend to climb up his side. Honey placed a flower necklace on Mori's neck and smiled. "There, we match!"

"Okay..." Kana cleared off their table thoroughly confused. _They are super cute though. _She thought as she headed towards Haruhi's table.

"Um Haruhi, aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?" One of her guests asked.

"I'd like to see that!"

"Well, no. I- I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire in early spring, you know?" Haruhi said nervously. Kana smiled secretly to herself. _I know something you don't know._

"Wow Haruhi you're really faithful to the different seasons aren't you?"

"I think that's great!I hope we're lucky enough that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom for the night of the party."

"The two of us dancing among the cherry blossoms. It's so dreamy."

"You really think so? You know ladies, I think it's so cute when you dream like that." Haruhi smiled at them, completely unaware of the hold she had on them.

"Excuse me. I hate to disturb, but I think it's time for the Hosts to switch clients." A girl with short brown hair said as she stood next to Haruhi.

"Oh I'm sorry you must be my next appointment Miss…"

"My name's Kanako. Kanako Kasugazaki." Kana couldn't help but notice that she seemed really… Sad. "You're even cuter than I expected. I've decided from now on you're going to be my new favorite Host, Haruhi." Kana held in her laughter as she walked away, only letting it out when she was in the kitchen.

**Kaoru's POV:** Kaoru smiled to himself as he watched Kana's discomfort during all the various acts. When she first saw the twins' act she looked so distressed that Kaoru had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. She also seemed bothered that she kept getting compliments from the guests about her maid outfit. As a response she would give them a smile, serve them tea or snacks, and turn around to glare at either him or another Host. (If looks could kill, they'd all be dead.) The whole thing was rather entertaining. _I can't believe I was ever worried. Hikaru's right, it would have been too bad if I missed this. _He thought, turning his attention back to the girls in front of him. Just in time too, because one of them was asking him a question.

"How did Miss Nightingale volunteer to be a maid?"

"Well since she's Haruhi's cousin, she was here outside of club hours." Hikaru started.

"And she looked so cute in the uniform that the boss wanted to make sure she always wore it." Kaoru added.

"So he declared that she would officially be the maid." The two said together.

"Without my approval or input." Kana added as she passed by.

"Hey you agreed afterward!"The twins defended.

"Only because Kyoya-Senpai is subtracting my time here from Haruhi's debt." Kana reminded them. She was shoved aside, slightly, by one of the guests.

"Excuse me, but I would like to continue my visit with the Hitachiins. Since you're here, you might as well get me some more tea." She said in an annoyed tone, raising her teacup. Kana narrowed her eyes at the girl, but still smiled and spoke politely.

"Of course Miss, please pardon my interruption." She bowed before walking away.

"Now that _that's_ taken care of, tell me about what you're planning to wear." Kaoru chose to ignore the girl's rude behavior, and continued to entertain her and the others. It wasn't long before Kana came back with the tea, but as she approached the table she tripped.

"KANA!" The Hosts and half of the guests cried as Mori caught the girl right before her head hit the ground.

"You okay?" He asked, gently setting her on her feet.

"I- I'm fine. Just a little shaken up, that's all." She managed to say before Tamaki pulled her into a tight embrace.

"My poor, little daughter! I'm so happy you're alright! I don't know what Daddy would have done if you'd gotten hurt." He released her and she was immediately recaptured by Honey.

"Poor Ka-Chan, you're shaking! Come and have some cake with me, then you'll feel better." The small blonde started to lead her to his table.

"You should be more careful. We wouldn't want you to have your own debt, now would we?" Kyoya said lightly, a slight glare bouncing off his glasses.

"Yeah, and our toy can't get broken so soon." The twins added jokingly, but Kaoru could still feel his heart racing.

"Kana you really should be more careful! Remember your condition." Haruhi whispered, almost breathed, to her cousin, but Kaoru still managed to hear it. _What condition?!_

"I'm fine really. Just go back to what you were doing before, and I'll continue serving the guests." Kana said stubbornly, the clear anger in her eyes keeping anyone from protesting. As Kaoru sat down he couldn't help but wonder what, or who, had caused Kana to trip.

{SKIPPING THROUGH TIME!}

**Kana's POV:** Kana sat staring at Tamaki in amazement as he consumed large amounts of ramen from a bowl that should have run out twenty minutes ago._ Does he have a bottomless bowl of ramen or something? _She thought, intrigued by her Senpai.

"I can't take this anymore." He mumbled.

"Hey Boss, why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning." Hikaru said.

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"He shouldn't be surprised, she's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?" Kyoya commented, typing rapidly.

"What illness?" Haruhi asked.

"She's got the Host Hopping Disease." Hikaru explained.

"A.K.A the Never the Same Boy Twice Disease." Kaoru added.

"You have a name for it?" Kana asked, still watching Tamaki.

"Usually our customers choose a favorite Host and then see them regularly. However, Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis." Kyoya clarified.

"That's right, cuz before she chose you, she was with Tama-Chan." Honey smiled at Haruhi.

"Oh so he's upset because I took her from him?" Haruhi nodded in understanding.

"SHUT UP! I COULDN'T CARE LESS!" Tamaki yelled. "I'm running out of patience. Haruhi, it's time you started dressing like a girl!"

"Huh?" Haruhi asked, confused. _Yes! Now's my chance!_ Kana thought as she picked up Tamaki's bowl to examine it, only to find there wasn't a single trace of ramen in it. She continued to study it intensely until she heard the twins ask her a question.

"What did you say? I wasn't listening." She asked as she placed the bowl down tenderly.

"We asked you if you had any formal dancing experience." Kaoru reiterated.

"No, why would I need that?" Kana looked at them in bewilderment.

"For the party next week Ka-Chan!"

"Oh that. I wasn't planning on going." She shot another glance at the bowl, but it was still empty.

"As an official member of the Host Club, you are required to attend." Tamaki declared seriously.

"Since when did I become an official member?" Kana crossed her arms defiantly. They already got her to be their maid, what more did they want?

"Since five minutes ago. We asked you if you wanted to join and you said 'sure,' remember?" Hikaru draped his arm across her shoulder.

Kana vaguely recalled saying "sure" to someone as she examined Tamaki's bowl, and her face grew pale in realization. _Great, I'm sure those one girls will be thrilled. I still can't believe they tripped me like that! What did I ever do to them?_

"Well I don't know how to dance and neither does Kana so I guess we'll just have to be excused." Haruhi attempted to get out of it, but Tamaki squashed any hope of that.

"If you two want to be in the Host Club you will have to learn to dance like any refined gentleman and lady! I order you two to learn the waltz in one weeks time! You will demonstrate your skills for us at the party! If you don' I'll reveal that Haruhi is a girl, and bump her back down to errand boy." Tamaki commanded the two cousins, who both groaned in defeat. _What have I gotten myself into?_

{SKIPPING THROUGH TIME! THIS IS REALLY IMPOSSIBLE.}

**General POV:** "Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow." Kanako said as she and Haruhi practiced the waltz. She gave out a small squeak as Haruhi stepped on her foot….. Again.

"I doubt she'll be able to walk when they finish." Kaoru whispered in Kana's ear as they practiced, making her giggle. Suddenly, Haruhi tripped, falling on top of Kanako.

"Why so gloomy Boss?" Hikaru asked Tamaki, who was staring sadly out the window. "Is it because you wanted to practice with Haruhi? You're much too tall to stand in as a woman though."

"That may be true, but I could've at least taught my other daughter! Why does Kaoru get to dance with her?" Tamaki whined while grabbing on to the boy's shoulders.

"Don't you remember Tama-Chan?" Honey asked, making them all think back to a couple days before.

FLASHBACK: It was right after club hours, and Tamaki pirouetted towards Haruhi as she cleaned off the tables.

"Are you ready to begin learning Haruhi?" He bowed as he held out his hand. Kyoya cleared his throat and stepped between the two.

"I've already arranged for Miss Kasugazaki to practice with Haruhi. She needs to learn the man's part of the dance, remember?" Tamaki sulked in his corner.

"Who's practicing with Kana?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked unanimously.

"Currently no one."

"I call teaching her!" The twins and Tamaki all said at the same time, sharing a look before arguing.

"Why does Kana have to learn to dance anyways?" Haruhi asked Kyoya, "I mean it's only going to be girls at the party, right?"

"Actually we've been getting quite a few requests for Kana from the male students. In fact, we were planning on making Kana the first and only Hostess. This party will serve as her debut, and we wouldn't want to disappoint her customers, now would we?" Haruhi nodded in understanding. Soon she became fed up with all of the yelling, and stood in the middle of the three boys.

"Why don't you let Kana choose who she wants to practice with?"

"Excellent idea as always Haruhi!" Tamaki beamed at the girl.

"Hey where's Ka-Chan at anyways?" Everyone realized for the first time that the girl was missing. Suddenly they heard the sound of a piano coming from one of the supply closets and followed it, opening the door to reveal the missing girl playing a keyboard. Tamaki's, the twins' and Honey's mouths dropped open as she started to sing.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me _

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe _

_I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile _

Kaoru surprised everyone by singing the next verse: _I've never opened up to anyone _

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

Kana got over her shock and sang with him: _We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow _

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight _

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright _

_No I don't want to mess this thing up _

_No, I don't want to push too far _

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might _

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life _

_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight _

Kana:_ I know that if we give this a little time _

Both: _It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

Kana:_ It's never felt so real, _

Kaoru: _No, it's never felt _

Both: _So right_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight _

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright _

_No, I don't want to mess this thing up _

_I don't want to push too far _

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might _

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life _

_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight _

_No, I don't want to say goodnight _

Kaoru: _I know it's time to leave_

Both: _But you'll be in my dreams_

Kaoru: _Tonight_

Kana: _Tonight_

Both: _Tonight _

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight._

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright _

_No I don't want to mess this thing up _

_I don't want to push too far. _

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might _

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. _

Kaoru: _So baby, I'm alright _

Both: _Oh_

Kana: _Let's do this right _

Both: _With just a kiss goodnight._

Kana: _With a kiss goodnight. _

Kaoru:_ Kiss goodnight._

After Kana finished playing, the Host Club applauded her and Kaoru.

"Wow Ka-Chan! I didn't know you could play and sing so well!"

"It is why I'm at Ouran, Honey-Senpai. The real surprise is Kaoru."

"My daughter is right Honey-Senpai! Since when can you sing Kaoru?"

"Since forever." Hikaru answered as he slung his arm across his brother's shoulders.

"I normally don't sing for others though." Kaoru added, a small blush on his cheeks.

"I must say that I'm impressed with both of you." Kyoya jotted in his notebook before turning to Tamaki and the twins, "Aren't you three forgetting something?" They each thought for a moment, and Tamaki was the first to remember.

"That's right! Kana my sweet, who would you like to practice dancing with? I know it's a silly question since you'll obviously pick-"

"Kaoru." Kana interrupted. This response sent the blond into his emo corner... Again.

"I'm surprised you chose any of them Kana." Haruhi smiled at her cousin.

"I take it you chose him because of his musical ability." Kyoya assumed.

"You are correct sir! Kaoru has officially won my respect!" With that Kana skipped out of the room, everyone but the third years following her.

"It seems the way to Ka-Chan's heart is through music, huh Takashi?" Honey beamed up at his cousin.

"Yeah," Mori responded.

END OF FLASHBACK

**Kana POV:** Kana sat at the table with Miss Kasugazaki, drinking her tea. She drowned out the sound of conversation and thought about the upcoming dance. She was still upset that Kyoya had made her a Hostess, but he'd agreed to cut part of Haruhi's debt if Kana worked, so she couldn't complain that much. If only she didn't have to keep wearing the maid outfit. Not to mention she still didn't know what she was going to do about the girls who had tripped her._ I'm lucky Mori-Senpai caught me in time. If I'd hit the ground-_ Kana's thoughts were interrupted by Miss Kasugazaki's sudden.

"Not really I mean, no of course I'm not! What ever would give you that idea?" She asked nervously. _Okay, that was strange._

"Hello? I'm here with the new teacups you ordered." A boy asked as he came into the clubroom holding a box. Kana watched as Miss Kasugazaki's grip tightened around the teacup, and her face went from shock to a quiet sadness.

"Ah thank you very much." Kyoya went to greet him. "Every item that you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed."

"Well that's good to hear." The boy smiled kindly.

"So do you sell tea sets?" Haruhi asked as she went to take the box from him.

"No, I'm just a regular student. Can't you tell by the uniform?" Miss Kasugazaki started laughing, causing everyone to look at her.

"Oh Haruhi you're so funny. I can't blame you for not knowing. After all, he doesn't really look like an heir to a first class company."

"First class company?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"His family's business, the Suzushima Trading Company, deals primarily in the importing of tableware. They currently have the top market share in the country." Kyoya explained.

"Wow." Haruhi looked at the box in her hands. As Kyoya talked, Kana noticed how sad Miss Kasugazaki was and reached out a comforting hand to her. _I've seen that look before. _She thought as she smiled gently at her.

"So, whenever something exceptional comes in we've asked them to send it our way. He has a great eye for fine china, don't you Suzushima?"

"You think?" He asked, snapping out of his daze. "I've still got a lot to learn, but thank you." _I've also seen his look before. _Kana thought as she swallowed the lump in her throat. _No, I'm not thinking about him. I've put that behind me. _

"Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?" Kyoya inquired.

"Yes I am. Well, I'd better go now." Suzushima said as he left.

"So are you enjoying the Host Club?" Tamaki asked Miss Kasugazaki.

"I get the feeling you and that guy are kind of close." Haruhi said, causing the girl to freak out.

"Don't be ridiculous we hardly know each other! What makes you say that Haruhi?! Now if you'll please excuse me, take care."

"Haru-Chan!" Honey said as he jumped on to Haruhi's back. "Guess what? They do know each other! Suzushima is Kasuga-San's fiance!"

"Kyoya, how long have you known about this?" Tamaki asked his glasses wearing friend.

"About the two of them being engaged? Well, as you know I conduct general searches on all of our customers. The two of them were childhood friends. It seems that their engagement is arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us, so I disregarded it."

"I see."

"Tohru Suzushima: Outstanding grades, fair social status, he's ordinary looking, but he's reliable. If I had to fault him for anything,"

"He doesn't have much presence," Hikaru interrupted.

"And he's faint hearted." Kaoru added.

"So in other words, he's boring." Kyoya finished.

"Wow, you guys are worse than girls." Kana stood up to start clearing the table.

"Suzushima is a good boy, right?" Honey asked Mori.

"Yeah." The silent giant replied.

"Alright everyone. We'll have to work on our strategy."Tamaki announced.

"Which one?" The members asked.

"How many do you have?!" Kana looked at them in disbelief.

"Men, it is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy!" Tamaki declared.

"Wait… Does that include me?"

"Well since you're a hostess, you're job is to make every boy happy." Kyoya said, once again jotting in his notebook.

"Oh…"

{MAGICAL TIME SKIP! WE'RE AT THE DANCE!}

"It is so good to see you here tonight my little lambs. The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you," Tamaki paused for dramatic effect as a spot light landed on him. "Welcome." Kana looked around in her dark blue ball gown as Tamaki greeted the guests, disappointed to see that guys had actually shown up. She'd hoped that none of them would come, then she would have been able to hang out all evening.

"As always, the Host Club members are here for your entertainment, including our newest member Kana Nightingale, who is now officially a Hostess. We invite you to dance to your hearts content. Based on her dancing skills one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonights queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

"Good luck to you, my darlings." Tamaki winked, causing the girls to swoon... and squeal... and faint.

"Is a passionate kiss on the cheek even possible." Kana mumbled to herself as she went to join her cousin.

"Haruhi, show some enthusiasm." The twins nudged her.

"Well excuse me you guys sorry Im not used to this sort of thing. I've only ever gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park."

"I don't know if you can consider that a party or not. Well, since you're already here you might as well get yourself something to eat. We've got quite a spread." Kyoya suggested.

"A spread? With fancy tuna?" Haruhi asked, slightly embarrassed.

"FAN-"

"CY-"

"TUNA!?" Tamaki jumped from the top of the balcony, to land next to the others.

"Yup, I'm done." Kana said as she walked away from the boys.

'Um, excuse me." She turned around as someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Would you like to dance?" A boy asked her, bowing slightly. Kana smiled at him, taking his hand.

"I'd love to." She said, like had Kyoya instructed her. Her partner, Hiro Hayashi, was a real gentleman, and she actually enjoyed talking with him. _I guess being a hostess won't be so bad. _

**Kaoru's POV:** "I know this is the Boss's plan but it's kind of unsettling." Hikaru and Kaoru said as they applied makeup to Haruhi's face. Everyone turned to the door as it opened, revealing Kana.

Kaoru gave a small gasp as he saw she had changed from her elegant evening gown to a flaming red flamenco dress. Her hair was curled and she wore red lipstick that matched her dress. _She looks so- so-_

"You look beautiful Ka-Chan!"

"Oh... Um... Thank you Honey-Senpai." Kana bowed while blushing. He felt his own face flush, so Kaoru forced himself to focus on Haruhi's face. _What's wrong with me? It's just Kana, and I never get this way with other girls!_

"What is taking so long-" Tamaki froze at the door as Haruhi stood in her pink dress and wig. Everyone complimented the girl as she complained and started walking down the hall. When she left, Tamaki mumbled something about her being so pretty, only snapping out of his daze when Kana poked him.

"Senpai, should I go set up now?" Tamaki gasped before pulling the small girl into an embrace.

"Daddy's little girl looks so adorable!"

"You're messing up my hair Senpai!" Tamaki immediately let the blushing girl go and she mumbled something about warming up and left.

Kaoru realized that he had been clenching his fists and let go. He looked down at his hands and saw little cuts from where his fingernails had dug into his palms. For some reason, Tamaki hugging Kana had made him really angry, but he couldn't figure out why. _No time to question it now. _He thought, following the others out the room.

**Kana's POV:** Kana sat at her piano as Tamaki announced that the last dance had been chosen for Miss Kasugazaki and her fiancé. She began to play and sang as they danced, hoping her voice would bring them to another world.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting _

_Could it be that we have been this way before? _

_I know you don't think that I am trying._

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core,_

_But hold your breath _

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _

_Over again. _

_Don't make me change my mind _

_Or I won't live to see another day _

_I swear it's true _

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find ._

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended. _

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart. _

_You always thought that I was stronger _

_I may have failed _

_But I have loved you from the start _

_Oh_

_But hold your breath _

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _

_Over again _

_Don't make me change my mind _

_Or I won't live to see another day _

_I swear it's true _

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find _

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep _

_Breathe me in I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words _

_Cause talk is cheap _

_And remember me tonight _

_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _

_Over again _

_Don't make me change my mind _

_Or I won't live to see another day _

_I swear it's true _

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find _

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _

_Over again _

_Don't make me change my mind _

_Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true _

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find _

_You're impossible to find_

Kana looked up from her sheet music, and smiled to see Miss Kasugazaki and her fiancé holding hands on the dancefloor. She looked at the Hosts, and smiled, happy she was part of this successful love story. _The job of a Host is to make every girl happy... Congratulations guys, it seems you've achieved that tonight._

{TIME SKIP}

**Kaoru's POV:** An angel with her back turned away from him stood in the middle of a circle made up by the thirteen animals from the Legend of the Chinese Zodiac. She hummed an unfamiliar song, gently laying down a feather before each animal. Kaoru watched in amazement as each feather turned into an angel and picked up the animal in front of them. The original angel removed herself from the circle and walked towards Kaoru, who gasped when he saw it was Kana. She took his hands in hers and kissed each of his cheeks.

"Hello Kaoru." She smiled.

"Hello Kana."

"I am only partly Kana."

"Oh." He didn't feel the need to question that.

"Do not be afraid of what you feel towards her. If you nurse it and allow it to grow, it will became something beautiful, and will free those who are bound."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru whispered, lost in her eyes.

"You'll see." She said, pressing her lips against his.

Kaoru opened his eyes, breathing heavily. He sat up in bed slowly so he wouldn't wake up Hikaru and thought about his dream. _I was right. It is Kana, sort of. _He brought his fingers to his lips and blushed, still feeling the ghost of the kiss from a girl he barely knew.

**Thanks for reading! The songs are Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum and Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. Hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to leave a review! Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 3

**I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran so... yeah.**

_Chapter 3: Beware the Physical Exam!_

**Kana's POV:** Kana sat eating her cereal as she read recent band related news on her laptop.

"Summer Serenade Announces Hiatus" She read aloud before clicking on the link. It brought her to a video of an interview with the band. She pressed play before leaning back to watch.

"Welcome back to another episode of _Star Talk_. I'mAmanda Reynolds and today we are interviewing the new pop punk band Summer Serenade! You probably know them from their hit single, _Broken Ties, _or even their platinum album, _Changing Seasons. _Welcome to the show guys."

"Glad to be here Amanda." Rick Castalia, the drummer, smiled.

"Thanks for having us." The lead singer, Chris Wright, said.

"It's great to be here." Added Derek Wright, the bassist and Chris' brother.

"Now wait I second, I only see three of you? Where's Ange?" Amanda asked, referring to the guitarist, Ange Fontaine. The boys exchanged a sad look before Derek answered.

"Well to be honest, Ange quit the band and we have no idea where she is right now."

"Our manager knows but he won't tell us." Rick pouted, shooting an angry glance at Chris. "And it's all this idiot's fault."

"I said I was sorry." Chris mumbled.

"You apologized too late and to the wrong person." Derek placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Back it up boys! What happened between Chris and Ange?"

"Let's just say he did something stupid and really hurt her. Because of it we've lost a great friend and band member." Derek sighed, looking really depressed.

"Do you hear that Ange? If you're watching this, GIVE US A CALL OR SOMETHING! We really miss you." Rick appeared on the verge of tears.

"Ange... I never wanted to hurt you, and I can explain what happened, if you'd let me. I'm so, so sorry! Please contact us... You're one of the most important things in my life, and I don't know what I, or any of us, will do without you. So... we're going on hiatus until you do." Chris bit his lip.

"Oh, is that why you cancelled the rest of your tour?" Amanda placed her hand over his.

"Yeah. Without Ange, we're just not the same band." Rick confirmed.

"We're really sorry everyone." Chris added.

"But we can't do this without her." Derek wiped his eyes. Kana shut her laptop, and brushed away her own tears. She picked up her cellphone and began dialing a number she once had on speed dial, but immediately changed her mind and put it down.

"I have to get ready for school." She mumbled to herself, standing up to wash her bowl.

{TIME SKIP}

Cherry blossoms danced around the Hosts as they entertained their guests. Kana was wearing a light blue maid's uniform designed by the twins, and was serving the guests until her clients arrived. One girl sitting rather solemnly at a table by herself caught the Hostess's eye, and she went to see what was wrong.

"May I interest you in some more tea, Princess?" Kana said, snapping the girl from her thoughts.

"Oh, no thank you."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you sitting by yourself?"

"I'm waiting for my appointment with Tamaki." The girl blushed slightly as she said the blonde's name.

"You seem sad Miss, is there a problem?"

"Oh um nope. No problem here..." She laughed nervously.

"You know, sometimes it helps to talk about it." Kana smiled gently as she sat down.

"...Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Okay..." The girl took a deep breath before continuing. "My boyfriend broke up with me the other day, and I guess I've been acting really depressed because she forced me to come here. She thinks that these guys can help me get over my heartbreak."

"Hmmm. That is a problem. You know, I don't really approve if the Host Club."

"You don't?"

"No. I don't think it's right to lead so many girls on. After all, you never know who's going to take what seriously. I especially don't like what Tamaki does; he basically declares his love for all his clients, but I don't think he even knows all of their names. I know he has good intentions, but I digress. Let's get back to your dilemma."

"Oh. Well, what do I do?"

"Well you shouldn't try getting over him through fake love. That is a very bad idea. Trust me. Now I can't tell you what you should do because that depends on you and what you need. For some people it's letting out all their rage, others it's crying, personally I prefer cutting the guy out of my life completely and forgetting all about him. The point is you have to do what makes _you_ feel better and not what someone else tells you will make you feel better. Understand?"

"I think. Actually yes, I do. Thank you Miss Nightingale." The girl stood up and gathered her things.

"Where are you going?"

"To Art Club, because that's where I'll start feeling better."

"Then you better get going."

{TIME SKIP}

"You look very pretty in that outfit Kana." One of the boys complimented her, looking her up and down. Kana bit her tongue, getting over her annoyance, before forcing a smile.

"Thank you very much." She said as she sat down. The boys stared at her dreamily, and she shifted uncomfortably in her sit. _I'm not sure how I feel being a part of their fantasies. _The brunette cleared her throat before batting her lashes innocently. "Is something the matter?" Kana bit back her laughter as the boys' noses started bleeding and faked concern. "Oh my, are you alright?"

"Yes!" The first boy grabbed napkins from the table.

"Just fine! No problem here." The second one copied him.

"You're so pretty." The third one sat staring. Kana's cheeks flushed from his bluntness, and she ended up having to force napkins into his hand. _Boys are weird._

{MAGICAL TIME SKIP}

Kana's clients had finally left and she now sat in a chair braiding her hair as she watched Hikaru and Kaoru converse with Haruhi.

"So Haruhi, have you decided your elective courses for this term?" They asked her, draping their arms around her.

"How about conversational French?" Kaoru suggested.

"I don't know." Haruhi mumbled.

"I think the three of us should take it together." Hikaru pressed. "It makes perfect sense."

"We are in the same class." Kaoru spoke with his brother, directing the statement towards Tamaki. The blond collapsed under a tree.

"Kana you should take it with us." Hikaru smiled.

"Since you're also in our class." Kaoru added. Kana blinked at them.

"Pourquoi? Parle-je bien français." She said, shocking the two boys.

"Kana is a quarter French guys. She's spoken it since she was little." Haruhi smirked before she was pulled away by Tamaki.

"Listen Haruhi! I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on!" The blonde yelled.

"Who are you calling shady?" Hikaru shook his fist.

"Yeah take a good look at yourself Boss!" Kaoru added.

"Yes! That's it!" Tamaki stood back crazily before striking an angry pose. "Alright then. We can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone in the school any longer." Suddenly his eyes started watering and he clenched his fists. "All Daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be! For you to surround yourself with girlfriends and start leading a wholesome life!"

"Who are you calling 'daddy?'" Haruhi interrupted before she was gripped by Tamaki.

"So do it! Change back now! Change right now!" Tamaki whined.

"You don't have to rush things, she's going to be found out soon enough." Hikaru said as he made a weird "w" with his fingers and started swaying.

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Kaoru finished, doing the same strange motion as his twin.

"Physical... Exams?" Haruhi said, causing all the Hosts to stare at her.

"That's right. I forgot all about it." Kyoya stated.

"Then that means there's no doubt. They're going to know that I'm really a girl." Haruhi said thoughtfully. Kana jumped as lightning struck behind all the Hosts and nearly fell out of her chair. _Where the hell did that come from?!_

{MAGICAL TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY}

_That's a scary expression_. Kana thought as she stared at Tamaki from across the room. She shuddered before turning back to her music homework. She had to learn a difficult song written in 7/8 time that had lots of notes and key changes. Kana ran a hand through her hair and sighed. _I wish I actually liked this song. _She thought before coughing.

"Envious Hikaru?" Kana jumped at the sudden outburst from the blond. "This is all part of my strategy. While you've wasted time, blinded by your jealousy, I've foreseen the outcome of this charade!" He sighed dreamily. "This anime is obviously a romantic school comedy. Haruhi and I are the main characters, so that means we are love interests!"

"Yeah? Then what are we?" The twins asked.

"You boys are the homosexual supporting cast." The Host King pulled out a stick and dragged it across the floor, creating a mark. "So please make sure that you don't step across this line."

"You've got to be kidding me." The twins said in disbelief, a dark aura emanating from them and the other Hosts.

"What am I?" Kana asked from her seat.

"Why you're... You... I'm not sure." The blond said, placing his hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"Hey listen Boss." Kaoru brought the Host King's attention towards them.

"I don't think you get it." Hikaru crossed his arms.

"If word gets out that Haru-chan is really a girl then she won't be able to be in the Host Club anymore." Tamaki froze at Honey's words. "But if Haru-chan started wearing girl's clothes, I bet she'd be even cuter than she is now!"

_Are they just realizing this now._ Kana thought, looking at the clock. _Haruhi's late, how unlike her_.

"She dressed like a regular girl in middle school right? She must've been pretty popular with all the boys." Hikaru said thoughtfully.

"Yeah according to my investigative reports someone would declare their undying love to her at least once a month." Kyoya confirmed.

"Oh I see. So the Boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her." Kaoru inferred.

"But we'd be able to cause we're in class with her all day long." Hikaru concluded.

"No way." Tamaki said sorrowfully.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late…" Haruhi said as she opened the door. The cross dresser was immediately attacked by Tamaki.

"Don't you worry Haruhi we're determined to keep your secret! No one will find out you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams, so please promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess!" Tamaki blinked at the blond's outburst.

"Sure."

"You know what? I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the boys flirt with her." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, it's bad enough that we have to watch them do it with Kana. Then that settles it!" Kaoru added.

_Boys flirt with me? Since when?_ Kana thought as she coughed again. The next thing the brunette knew she was staring at some complex plan. _Is all this really necessary? _

"I've got it!" Haruhi placed her fist in her palm. "You guys are worried cause if they find out I'm a girl I can't be a Host and therefore can't repay my debt." The girl began mumbling some calculations.

"I don't think that's it Haruhi." Kana said, but her cousin didn't hear her.

"Well guess I'll have to come up with another way to pay you back." The cross dresser started laughing.

"Do something! The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation!" The twins whined to Tamaki.

"Why'd we get stuck with such a difficult heroine?" Tamaki mumbled before confronting the girl. "Are you saying that you hate being a Host, that you hate this club?"

"To be honest I'd have to say yes." Haruhi answered nonchalantly, sending the blond to his emo corner. "I mean you guys aren't bad, but if it gets out I'm a girl there's nothing I can do, you know?"

"She doesn't seem to care one way or the other."

"Before we do anything else we need to find a way to motivate her."

"Fancy tuna," Mori said suddenly and Kana watched in amusement as the Hosts convinced Haruhi to go along with the plan by bribing her with fancy tuna. _I'm glad that's settled. _She thought, going back to her work, although not for long because of the twins.

"So Kana, how was your first day of hosting?"

**Kaoru's POV:** "So Kana, how was your first day of hosting?" Hikaru and Kaoru slinked their arms around the girl's petite frame.

"UNHAND MY DAUGHTER YOU EVIL TWINS!" Tamaki yelled as he ran towards them, but the three dodged him easily.

"It was okay. I liked the party better though." Kana answered as she detached herself from the boys.

"Oh, why's that?" Kyoya inquired.

"Because they didn't get nosebleeds every time I did this." She bit her lip, put her hand on her cheek, and opened her eyes wide. "'I'm so sorry! I forgot your tea!'" She said as sweet as possible, a few tears forming in her big, chocolate brown eyes.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked away, the former feeling heat rush to his face. From the corner of his eye he saw Tamaki, Kyoya, and Mori were also averting their faces, but Honey had bounded right up to Kana.

"Wow Ka-chan, you're really good at this." The small blond complimented.

"Nah, I was really apologizing the first time, and I thought I'd keep trying it to see what all their reactions would be." The brunette shrugged before calling behind her. "Haruhi! Are there anymore brownies?!"

"Check yourself!" Her cousin called back, causing the girl to sigh in frustration.

"Fiiiiiiiiinnnnnneeeeee!" After Kana went to the back, Tamaki walked towards Kyoya.

"Mommy, how popular was our newest daughter?"

"You mean amongst the boys? My sources tell me someone would confess to her about once every two weeks." Kyoya responded, a slight glare on his glasses. "She rejected all of them, but most were because she didn't understand that they wanted to date her. She seems pretty oblivious."

"Oh but now Ka-chan's going to be talking to boys everyday." Honey said thoughtfully. "Which gives them a better chance to get to know her, right Takashi?"

"Yeah." The silent senior nodded.

"And the more they talk to her..." Hikaru started.

"The more likely she might fall for one of them." Kaoru finished, biting his lip as the realization hit him. He didn't know why, but the thought of Kana being with a guy made his stomach twist in knots and his vision go red. _Is this... jealousy?_ He thought in shock. _But I don't like Kana that way, I barely even know her! I must be feeling... Protective. Yeah that's it._

"KANA!" Tamaki yelled as he raced to the kitchen.

"Yes?" The girl stepped out to greet him, a few crumbs decorating her mouth, showing the sweet innocence that probably caused her oblivion. Tamaki skidded to a stop in front of her, clearing his throat as he began.

"Alright... Um... Oh! New rule everyone! Members of the Host Club are not allowed to have romantic relationships because... Because it might interfere with our work!" He declared, glancing down at the small girl nervously. In a matter of seconds, her features melted from bewilderment to a bright smile accompanied with a bell like giggle.

"You're so weird Senpai." This, of course, earned her a glomp from the Host King that took every member of the club to free her from.

{ANOTHER SKIP OF TIME! THIS IS PROBABLY GETTING ANNOYING.}

"Hey Kana!" Kaoru called after the girl. Everyone else had already left the classroom for their exams.

"Yes?" She asked as she turned around, coughing in the process.

"Are you feeling okay? You've been coughing since yesterday."

"No need to worry! I'm fi-" Kana was cut off by another cough.

"No you're not." He said before feeling her forehead. "You have a fever. You should've stayed home."

"I'll be fine, besides I can't afford to miss any class time. C'mon everyone already left and Haruhi's probably wondering what's keeping me."

"Okay, but there was actually something I wanted to ask you."

"Shoot."

"What did Haruhi mean that day about your 'condition?'" Kaoru's brow furrowed as he saw the panic pass across Kana's face before it was replaced by confusion. "Don't even try to deny it Kana. I know what I heard." The girl sighed in defeat as Kaoru grabbed her hand.

"I have osteogenesis imperfecta, also known as brittle bones disease." The twin immediately let go of her. Kana rejoined their hands and gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, you won't break me. My bones aren't so brittle that the simplest thing will fracture them. But still, a fall that normally shouldn't hurt me will cause me to bruise or worse, break something. If Mori-Senpai hadn't caught me that day, my skull would have probably cracked right open." Kaoru wiped away a tear that had fallen down the girl's cheek. Her shock told him she hadn't realized she was crying, and he felt the need to pull her into an embrace. "Ka- Kaoru?"

"Don't cry Kana. I know it must be scary, one wrong step and who knows what can happen to you." He felt the girl nod against his chest and tightened his grip. "Maybe I can make it a little less frightening."

"…How?"

"By promising to protect you, no matter what."

"Thank you Kaoru, that means a lot." She let go after a few moments. "I need you to promise me something else though too."

"What?"

"You can't tell anyone else, not even Hikaru." Kaoru began to protest but Kana held up her finger and stopped him. "If they knew they wouldn't treat me the same, and I don't want that. Please Kaoru?"

"… Fine, but only if you promise to eventually tell them yourself."

"Deal. Thank you Kao-kun." Before the boy could comment on the new nickname, Hikaru came back into the room.

"What's taking you guys so long?" He whined.

"I was just telling him my life's story." Kana answered sweetly.

"Very funny. C'mon we need to start the plan!" He said grabbing both of their hands and dragging them behind him.

**Kana's POV: **Kana and Haruhi stared in disbelief at all the super happy doctors and nurses.

"…You guys said it would be normal." Kana turned to the twins.

"This is normal." They said unanimously, continuing to walk. _Damn rich people. Did I really just think that? Haruhi's rubbing off on me._ Kana thought as she and Haruhi followed behind the boys. _I feel like everyone's going to break out into song. Actually that wouldn't be so bad. In fact that would be really fun. I can see it now: Ouran High School the Musical!_ Kana proceeded to plan the soon to be Broadway smash.

"Honey-Senpai? Mori-Senpai!" Haruhi said causing her cousin's attention to shift towards the third years. For some reason they were dressed as doctors.

"W-why?" Kana stuttered as Kyoya appeared next to them.

"I've got those two for backup just in case something happens." He explained.

"But why are they in doctor disguises?" Haruhi asked.

"They're just helping to set the mood. Disguises make our job feel like a real espionage mission."

"So in other words, it's just for fun." Kana sighed before coughing again.

"I'll be your nurse today Miss Nightingale. Please follow me." One of the pink uniformed women said as she walked up to Kana.

"I'll see you guys later." The brunette waved as she followed the nurse. About five minutes into her physical she heard the laughter of the twins and knew what had happened. _I can't believe Senpai actually thought that would work! Oh that's golden. I do feel kind of bad though. I'll make him brownies as an apology._ She thought as her physical proceeded. After many compliments on her health, the doctor reminded her to be extra careful and allowed her to leave. She met up with the other's who explained that Haruhi was getting her exam at the "special boys clinic."

"Why didn't you mention your family employes all the doctors here sooner?" Kana asked Kyoya. Before the raven haired Host could answer they heard a girl's scream and turned around.

"I'm telling the truth." She said as she knelt on the floor. "One of the doctors grabbed me by my shoulder. He was trying to make a pass at me. I've never been so terrified."

"I thought this might happen." Kyoya said.

"What do you mean?" Honey asked the glasses wearing boy.

"Earlier today I saw a man wearing a lab coat but he was obviously not one of our doctors and I thought he was a little strange."

"Shouldn't you have said something sooner?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru simultaneously.

"Really Senpai, he could have raped someone by now!" Kana added and then coughed some more.

"It's not that big of a deal I'm sure the security guard will catch him." He defended.

"Tell me Miss, did you happen to notice where the pervert doctor was headed?"

"Yes sir. He ran off towards the special boys clinic!"

"HARUHI!" They yelled before running to her rescue. When they got there the man had already cornered a partially undressed Haruhi.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki called. "Tama-chan kick!" He said as he kicked the pervert doctor in the face.

"One: Good looks that attract the public eye."The twins said as they posed dramatically.

"Two: More wealth than you can imagine." Kyoya added.

"Three: A chivalry that will never be able to overlook," Mori started.

"The hideous wickedness of this world." Honey finished.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club." Tamaki stood up heroically.

"We're here!" Tamaki, Honey and the twins said. "Watch out!"

_Did they plan all this?_ Kana thought as she stood beside her cousin. The man begged for his life and then started telling his life story. As the man finished, she looked around at everyone's faces and saw that Tamaki was the only one moved to tears. Actually everyone else looked like they couldn't believe what they just heard.

"When I tried to ask her about my daughter she screamed and then all these people started chasing me!" The man started to cry and Tamaki joined in.

"That's so tragic!" The blond said.

"Dr. Yabu I think you may have the wrong place. Does your daughter attend Ouran Public High School?" Kyoya asked him.

"Yes." He responded with a confused look on his face.

"Well this is Ouran Academy, a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go here. "

"Say what?" Kana face palmed. Hikaru and Kaoru started diagnosing the real reason for the doctor's messed up relationship with his daughter, but by then the brunette was done with him.

"Wow Kyo-Chan! I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school." Honey praised.

"Well there's no way a doctor of such a small clinic could afford to send his daughter here." He explained.

"That would be your reasoning." Kana glared at the taller male as she started to cough again.

"Kyoya, would you please find a map of all the public schools in the area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter." Tamaki requested, surprising everyone.

"Whatever you say." Kyoya complied. A few minutes later everyone watched as the man made his way to find his daughter, the cherry blossoms falling gently behind him.

_Today has been even more tiring than yesterday. _Kana thought, suddenly feeling very light headed. She barely registered the twins calling Tamaki a pervert as everything started to go black, and the last thing she heard was Kaoru calling her name. When she opened her eyes again she was being cradled in Kaoru's arms, surrounded by all the members of the Host Club.

"What happened?" She asked weakly.

"You fainted. When was the last time you ate?" The doctor who had been meant to examine Haruhi asked.

"This morning." She answered trying to think past the throbbing in her head.

"Have you been under a lot of stress lately?" The doctor continued.

"Not really."

"Have you been sleeping well?"

"…No." Kana sighed. "Actually I've been getting two, maybe three hours of sleep each night for a while now."

"Why is that?"

"Just these strange dreams I've been having." Kana replied nonchalantly, suddenly feeling Kaoru tense up. _That's strange._

"Hmm… it seems you're suffering from exhaustion. I want you to go home as soon as possible and get some rest ."

"Okay. The day's almost over anyways." The cousins went home together as soon as Haruhi finished her examine. Kana went straight to bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

**This is so late and I'm so sorry! I will try to update quicker! Please leave me a review! Bye!**


End file.
